When I'm Gone
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: Hermione and Harry deal with spouses and a new dark lord. To 3 Dorrs Down "When I'm Gone" SLASH! warning! HPSS pairings! along with DMHG you've been warned


Disclaimer-Not mine nuf said. Song is Three Doors Down...not mine either...don't sue...no profit was made  
Notes-There IS! a gay couple in this...harry and snap! and Herman and draco! don't like either one or both, don't read this...you've been warned

When I'm Gone  
**_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind... _**

A gentle kiss to her shoulder awoke Herman Malfoy from her peaceful sleep.

"MMM. Draco? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah love. Sorry."Her arms tightened around his hands.

"Don't go."

"I must." They went through this every time he left. Every time He called. Hermione shuddered.

"Don't go."

"I must." She kissed his arm. He slowly climbed out of the large bed, his black boxers standing out sharply against his pale skin.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

There was no reply.

**_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone _**

**_When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone _**

A movement behind him caused Harry Snape to awake from a very interesting dream.

"Huh? mphald."

"Go back to sleep, Harry," came the voice of his older husband.

"Are you going?"

"I must. You know that." He slipped from the bed, stretching, allowing his maroon boxers to inch up.

"At least tell where your going that way I can help you if you need it." They always went through this. Harry mouthed along as Severus said those oh so annoying words.

"I wouldn't be able to call you, anyway, and it's better that you don't know. Then there is no chance that you can come running in trying to save my life, when I don't need it. That is a really annoying habit of yours." He turned to see his husband mocking him and popped him on the back of his head.

"Cheeky brat," That was his term of endearment and Harry knew it.

"I'll be back soon."

They both knew that could be very well be a lie. Voldemort was gone, but in his place was an even more psychotic man. Lucius Malfoy. Harry shuddered.

"I love you."

There was no answer.

**_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_**

Hermione felt a shifting in the wards around the house not ten minutes after Draco left. She quickly sat up, knowing Draco could not have been back so soon.  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and threw on her robe. She hurried to the bedroom door, only to have it swing forward. She gasped.

"Harry!"  
The man had tears shining in his emerald orbs.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. But..." He trailed off. He didn't need to finish. She already knew. Severus had left, too. Oh how she hated Lucious. Harry and she had suffered enough, what with losing many friends, including Ron and Luna and their baby. Many had died the night of the final battle with Voldemort had come, only to have Lucius appoint himself the new dark lord and gain control of the deatheaters and those with marks, including Draco and Severus.

She shuddered at the mear thought of that horrid man. She stepped closer to Harry and gave him a very sisterly hug.

"I know Harry, I know." She pulled him towards the bed and sat down. She hated seeing him so distressed, but knew that Draco and Severus didn't really have any choice in the matter.

"Go to sleep. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

He shook his head and laid down, curling into a tiny ball. He yawned, shifted just slightly and went straight to sleep, tears still glistening on his eyelids and lashes. Hermione flicked off the lamp and laid next to him, hoping to give some kind of comfort, fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

**_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_**

Draco came home, limping slightly, and quickly made his way to the master bedroom, and to the love of his life. He pushed open the large door, it creaking slightly, and walked in. He quickly stripped to his boxers, when he noticed another presence in the room. He looked at the bed and noticed his wife and Harry curled up together, like two young children, and saw the tear stains on their faces. He sighed. Then, he felt the wards shift, allowing in Severus. He was there in less then two seconds, knocking on the bedroom door. Draco opened the door, scowling with a finger to his lips, and opened the door more to reveal the sleeping individuals. Severus's eyes instantly softened.

"Oh Merlin," he said in a whisper." I got home and saw him gone, and I thought he'd finally come to his senses and left me."

"He would never leave you and you know it. He loves you with all your heart."

Severus nodded and stepped into the room. They whispered back and forth, trying to reach a decision on what to do. They had just decided to leave the sleeping friends alone and sleep on the couch when a very sleepy Hermione spoke up.

"Well, are we just having a party or what?" She rolled over, disrupting Harry, causing him to wake up.

"Mphlad. Uhh. What's going on?"

"Morning sunshine."

Harry grinned at her, and looked towards the door.

"Sev!" He jumped up and ran towards him. The couple embraced, and Harry laid his head on the older mans shoulder.

"I missed you so," he said, looking up into the dark eyes, so full of love.

"Yeah, yeah. You scared me half to death tonight with your little stunt," he said, not releasing the shorter man.

"What stunt?"

"You left, and al I came home to was an empty house. I was so scared you... I was so scared you..."he trailed off.

Harry already knowing the problem,"Severus, I would never leave you. I just didn't want to be alone."

"And you shouldn't have to be, neither of you," Severus said, glancing towards Hermione, who was currently wrapped in Draco's arms.

"Draco and I made a decision. We no longer are going to pretend. We are no longer will go to any meetings or associate with any people with any ties at all to Lucius. We always want to be there for the both of you."

"We love you and only want the best for you. We have come to this decision after discussing it for many weeks. The going on of tonight only convinced us," Draco said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked tentivly. They never told Harry or her what happened in the meetings, but it was worth a shot.

"Well, it has become painfully clear the Lucius is a mad man, almost worse than Voldemort and many got kind of nervous. One even tried to walk otu, though he didn't make it past taking his first step. We realized how precious you both are and..."Severus didn't know how to finish. He looked deep into Harry's eyes, which were shining with happy tears.

"And know that if something ever happened to you , ither one of you, we would most certainly die.Just the thought of living wioth out you all nearly destroys us."

"But... But what about Lucius?" Harry asked.

"We'll take it one step at a time," Severus answered.

"Together," Draco said.

"Together," Severus.

"Together" Hermione and Harry agreed.


End file.
